Alien Species
Alien Species, are several instances of extraterrestrial life where the characters encounter. Black Arms :Main article: Black Arms Led by their leader Black Doom, the Black Arms is an alien race that are one of the antagonists. Several of these aliens also serve as enemies while a few powerful ones (including Black Doom) serve as boss and commanders. Hailing from the Black Comet, the aliens intend on conquering the planet. It is eventually revealed that Shadow the Hedgehog himself is also a member of the Black Arms since he was created with the aid of Black Doom's DNA. Zoah :Main article: Zoah The Zoah is one of the alien races that resided in the Zoah Colony, now located at the Twilight Cage along with other neighboring alien races, while some of their members (namely the Zoah Brute) also serve as enemies. They appear to be powerful, heavily-armed humanoid warriors with pride in their advanced warefare technology. They are enemies with the N'rrgal. Kron :Main article: Kron The Kron is one of the alien races that resided in the Kron Colony, now located at the Twilight Cage along with other neighboring alien races, while some of their members (namely the Kron Warrior) also serve as enemies. They appear to be sturdy, rock-like humanoid aliens with high durability. N'rggal :Main article: N'rggal The N'rrgal is one of the alien races that resided in the N'rrgal Colony, now located at the Twilight Cage along with other neighboring alien races, while some of their members (namely the Nrrgal Drone and Nrrgal Warrior) also serve as enemies. They appear to be gooey, slimy aliens that are mostly labourers under the orders of their leader Queen N'rrgal. Voxai :Main article: Voxai The Voxai is one of the alien races that resided in the Voxai Colony Beta, now located at the Twilight Cage along with other neighboring alien races, while some of their members (namely the Dominated Voxai Citizen) also serve as enemies. They appear to resemble manta rays and/or jellyfish and have unique mind control abilities. The entire race seems to be led via a group of more powerful Voxai named the Overmind. Wisps :Main article: Wisps Wisps are an alien race that serves a useful purpose that they grant Sonic the ability to use various Color Powers to traverse through a level. The Wisp race seems to comprise of small aliens that range from a variety of appearances including their shape and color etc. Babylonians :Main article: Babylonians The origin of the Babylonians remains a mystery but it is known that they are a race that are a hybrid between aliens and genies travelling through space on their Babylon Garden. After an emergency during their journey, the Babylonians then resorted to seeking refuge at a planet they discovered while they hoped to return to their home planet. So far, Babylonians are known to be anthromorphic birds but it is not known if other Babylonians can appear as other anthromorphic animals or deities. Notes & Trivia Category:Alien races Category:Lists